


Reconcile

by jennandanica



Series: Beg, Bend and Break [8]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Karl learned his lesson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconcile

Sean leaves, closing the door behind him.

Orli turns back into the room to find Karl sitting on the floor, head in his hands. And Orli is terrified. Until he hears the noise. Realizes that Karl is laughing.

"Well, that's that, I guess," Karl says, raking his hands through his hair. "Shit. I was hoping he might throw me on the floor and fuck my brains out. But this was okay too."

Orli shakes his head, once again floored by Karl's complete and utter audacity.

"Karl, you are fucking crazy," Orli says.

"I know," Karl replies. "Sean's certainly got a good arm on him. My stomach's going to be black and blue for a week."

"And what about your face?" Orli says. "Viggo got you a nice one there, too."

Karl just laughs.

"What could you have possibly done to Elijah and Viggo to make Sean that angry?" Orli asks. "I've never seen him lose his temper before."

"I finger-fucked Elijah in the washroom the other night at the pub and jerked Viggo off in his trailer this morning."

"Viggo let you jerk him off?"

"Let wouldn't quite be the word I'd use for it," Karl smiles. "I offered to have him top me. Told him all the things I'd let him do to me if he did and well, he didn't exactly stop me."

Orli shakes his head again. "You know, Sean is serious. He will kill you if you touch them again."

"I know," Karl says. "Don't worry. I'll stay away from them. I've learned my lesson." Laughs again. "Of course, we'll just see whether Viggo's learned his."

"Karl."

"Yes, Orli."

"You are one nasty fucking bastard," he says, his voice full of admiration.

"I know," Karl says, getting to his feet. "Come here."

Orli crosses the room. Stands before him, looking up into his eyes.

Karl cups Orli's ass in his hands, pulling the younger man to him. Grinds his erection across Orli's front. And Orli thinks - no - knows that he's been hard this whole time. Turned on by Sean. Turned on from the moment he walked in the door and Karl started calculating what buttons to push to get him to react. Knows Karl loves being hurt. Loves hurting even more.

And Karl's kissing him, raking Orli's sensitive skin with his stubble, plundering his mouth with his tongue. Sliding his hand underneath the waistband of Orli's jeans and down between his cheeks. Quickly thrusting two fingers deep inside Orli. And Orli moans. Is used to this. Used to being taken without warning. Used to it hurting. He pushes against Karl's fingers, wanting them deeper, wanting more. And Karl gives it to him, pulls slightly out and then shoves all four fingers up into him and Orli bucks, cries into his mouth and feels Karl's cock twitch against the front of his jeans.

Karl pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the back of Orli's t-shirt, says

"Bedroom. Bed. Now." and Orli looks at him, sees the darkness in his eyes and thinks -oh- this is going to be /good/.

Knows better than to say a word. Just goes to the bedroom, strips his clothes off, throwing them in a pile on the floor and gets on the bed, face-down. Waiting.

Karl enters the room. Stands beside the bed, looking down at Orli. Pulls his shirt up over his head and tosses it over with the other clothes. Unfastens his belt and lays it across Orli's ass. Orli flinches, his cock already twitching. Karl unzips his pants, dropping them to the floor.

Picks up the belt.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes," Orli manages to say, so hard against the sheets he thinks he would shatter if touched.

And there's a sharp hiss as the belt cuts through the air, smacking Orli hard across the ass. Orli bucks into the sheets and groans, his ass warm and tingling.

And again. And again. And again. Each time the sharp hiss followed by the even sharper smack and Orli's ass is stinging, his cock weeping.

And Karl folds the belt in half, doubles it, starts in again, using all his force behind each and every blow, ever careful not to hit Orli's lower back, to keep the blows to his ass and his thighs and his legs.

And the blows are steady, continuous now. No time to breathe between them. And Orli's throat is clenching, his body shuddering. And Orli opens himself up to the pain, spreads his legs wider, invites Karl to hit him harder. Wants to take anything and everything Karl can give him. And he feels the next blow slice through the already battered skin. And he knows he is bleeding. Can feel the blood welling to the surface. And he's got his eyes closed, wads of sheets and blanket clenched in his fists, and he's gasping for air, moaning, keening, writhing, trying to stay still

and then it stops. Karl stops.

And he feels Karl's weight on the bed. Karl straddles Orli's legs, places his hands on Orli's ass and Orli hisses as the salt from Karl's hands seeps into his skin. And Karl strokes the marks, making Orli whimper, his delight at Karl touching him so intensely mingling with the kaleidoscope pleasurepain of his wounds.

Karl leans down and traces the welts with his tongue. Following each one from one side to the other. Drags his tongue along the raised edges, kissing them. And Orli moans.

Grasps Orli's hips and pulls him back, onto his knees, ass in the air. Shoves two dry fingers into him, again without warning. And Orli jolts, Karl's knuckles grazing across the welts. Pushes back against Karl, not wanting to give him any reason to doubt Orli's utter submission. Spreads his legs as wide as they will go, offering himself up to his master. And Karl fucks him with his fingers. Leans back and watches his fingers invading Orli's body. Pulls them out and shoves four back in. Pushes them as deep as they can go and then

-oh it hurts-

slightly past the knuckles. And Orli briefly wonders if he's going to fist him. Hopes that he'll at least get the lube for that. But Karl withdraws his hand.

And he's spreading Orli's cheeks, lining up and thrusting deep inside in one quick sharp movement that has Orli feeling he's been torn in two. And with every movement, Karl's body brushes across Orli's still tingling flesh. Exquisite pain shooting down the length of each welt with every single touch. And Karl's riding Orli, gripping him with fingers that will leave bruises upon bruises. Thrusting deep and then deeper, plundering his body. Demanding nothing less than his soul. And Orli gives it, gives it willingly. Anything and everything.

"Please, Karl," he begs. "Please."

And Karl knows. Knows everything there is to know about Orli. Doesn't have to be told. Ever.


End file.
